Enzai: TeaTime
by yng123
Summary: Guildias invited Guys for a private tea party. There are a few surprises that awaits for Guys. PLEASE READ&REVIEW! WARNING: Yaoi,MxM,Lemon,Smut. Pair: Guildias X Guys


**_Enzai: Tea-Time_**

**_Pairing: GuildiasXGuys_**

**_Rating: NC-17_**

**_Disclamer: I do NOT own the character in this story. The characters is the property of Langmoar!!_**

**_Dedication: mjhahn for being a great beta and online friend. This one is for you_**

**_Note: This is my first yaoi fanfic i made and i hope you enjoy this. Comments are always welcomed. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Halloween night at the prison and Guys was exhausted. He had spent the whole day doing his normal routines during his hard times. Halloween had been his favorite holiday as he used to go out with his friends to go trick-or-treating and have a great time, but unfortunately he was trapped in hell as he was being tortured and been treated like crap. At first, he thought that his life was about to end as everything went wrong for him, but at least he had his friends and most importantly his lawyer Luscas to help him survive this dreadful place and situation.

Guys was about to get ready for bed until the silver haired guard come to open his cell gate while holding something in his arm.

"Number 139, you have an invitation from the warden to join him in a tea party that will be held tonight. He wants you to wear this outfit." he said.

With that the guard handed Guys the outfit that was neatly folded with the boots that has 3 inched heels and a cross necklace on top of the clothes. Guys was completely confused as he was wondering why Guildias would invite him for tea instead of visiting him and taking him to the torture room for another 'session' with him. Guys had no choice but to go with the whole idea that Guildias had in mind.

Guys felt weird when he put on the outfit. He wore a gothic jacket black jacket that was knee-high, a white quintuple-frilled Blouse, and long dark brown trousers that was a little tight around the thighs. After he put on the clothing, he put on the Boots and the cross necklace for the finishing touches. The outfit fit him perfectly and was tight yet comfortable for him.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he met with the silvered hair guard and followed him through the corridor. Once they passed by the torture room, Guys sighed in relief that he wasn't going in there since he hated going in there as it was the place where he mostly got tortured and beaten. Guys was shivering, thinking of the time when he had tea with Durer, which wasn't pretty at all. After many flights of stairs, they finally made it to the door where the tea party is at.

When the silver haired guard knocked on the door, there was a reply on the other side.

"Come in" said Guildias as he was awaiting for Guys to enter. The guard opened the door and let Guys into the room before leaving to go back to his duties. When Guys entered the room he was amazed as the room looked pretty beautiful as it was very well-furnished and the walls and curtains had interesting patterns. The whole room is dimmed as there were lots of Halloween themed lanterns that were hanged up on the entire ceiling.

In the middle of the room was a table with the tea set on top of it and Guildias sitting on the chair by the table. Guildias was not in his usual inspector outfit, but he was a different outfit that Guys haven't seen him wearing before. He had on a black coat just like Guys (except a little longer), black trousers, a white undershirt, a purple cravat, and a crimson vest and gloves. And the funny thing was that he also wore a top hat to show off his looks.

"I am very glad that you came, and I think that the outfit makes you look so adorable." said Guildias as he was smiling seductively which made Guys a little freaked out as he didn't know why in the hell he was he smiling that way.

"Come, sit down and join me for tea." the man instructed. The boy did exactly what the inspector said as he took a seat across from Guildias. The tea set was completely organized as the teapot was in the middle while the cups laid around the table. It also have a little tub for the sugar cubes to be in, as well as jar of honey to make the tea sweeter. While Guildias began to pour the tea into Guys' cup, Guys was wondering why Guildias was doing this after all of what they've been through together for the past few months. He definitely knew that he was up to something. They both talked for a little while as they were drinking their tea, Guildias was the one who did all the talking and Guys just responded by nodding or just give short replies for every topic Guildias brought up.

Half an hour later Guys was ready to leave as he stood up from his chair.

"Well Mr. Guildias, the tea was great but I think I better get back to my cell." Guys said. But before he was about to leave, Guildias got up quickly from his chair to grabbed his arm firmly which made Guys turned around to look at him straight in the eye. Guilidas came around the small table to be in front of Guys. Before Guys could say something, Guildias made him step back and pushed him down on the couch.

"Why did you do that?" Guys asked but was freaked out by what Guildias did.

"Well, you can at least calm down for one minute and don't you dare defy me." Guildias said sarcastically. With that, Guildias came closer to Guys and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Guys began to tense up as he feared that he might be taken for good and his clothes would be ripped off any moment.

"Please have mercy..." whispered Guys. When the blonde young man heard that whisper, he paused for a few minutes. Guildias was going to slap him, but he looked down at his teary eyes and the scars that were on his face. He never had this feeling before as he pitied the boy. So he decided to cut him some slack and never had he thought about giving Guys a break before...until now.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to punish you this time. I think you had enough discipline for once." the inspector whispered. With that, Guildias brings his hand to Guys' chin and brings him closer just to kiss him on the lips gently. Guys was shocked that Guildias kissed him instead of getting taken for good. He didn't know what he should do as Guildias slips his tongue into his mouth and brought his hands to Guys' back to bring him closer. The kiss was getting more passionate as his tongue slided deeper to meet Guys' tongue. Guys had never had a kiss so passionate that it would take his breath away, so he decided to savor it by moving his own tongue and kissing him back.

After a few minutes, the long yet passionate kiss had ended as Guildias broke the kiss leaving a thin cord of saliva between their lips.

"That was pretty much an impressive kiss for a person with lack of experience." The boy was blushing after he heard what the man said. Guildias stood up, took off his top hat, and went back to the table just to grab the jar of honey. Guys didn't know what the honey was for, but he was certain that he would know later. When Guildias put down the jar of honey on the stand by the couch, he took off out a long thin cloth that was in the pocket of his jacket and blindfolded Guys with it. Guys wanted to ask about the blindfold, but he gasped when he felt Guildias' breath coming down to his neck, feeling his tongue licking him repeatedly.

While doing that, Guildias raised up the white blouse so it can expose the boy's bare chest. After all that was taken care of, Guildias reached down and began to kiss his torso. Guys was shivering as he was getting goosebumps from the gentle kisses that he was receiving. He began to moan as he felt Guildias' tongue playing around with his nipples. When Guildias bit lightly on one of the nipples, Guys yelped, lightly in pain as his body felt completely numb as the tongue kept hitting the sensitive part of the flesh. Guys felt hot when Guildias spread his legs before bringing his knee to his crotch and rubbing it gently making the boy groan softly.

"Please...don't." Guys moaned feeling embarrassed, especially in front of that man. It brought up the devilish smile on the Guildias' face as he knew that that the boy was lying. He could tell that he really wanted this. Guildias' knelt down in front of the Guys and began to take off the belt from the boy's pants, pulling down the zipper, and taking them off from the boy's body.

"I can definitely tell that you're enjoying this." Guildias commented about what the boy said a minute ago as he was taking off the boy's underwear. "I think you'll like this even better..." With that Guildias took his stiffened shaft in his hand and began to stroke him gently. The blindfolded boy groaned and slightly panted as he was easily aroused by the man's skillful fingers that was playing and massaging his manhood. The man picked up the stroking pace and stopped for a couple of seconds, just to tease him. Guildias repeated this a few times, which caused a few pearly drops to come out from the slit, spilling all over the man's velvet gloves.

Guildias grinned at this, going down to lick off a few bit of drops of the salty fluid. Guys turned his head over to his side as the tongue slid gently back and forth across the slit that made him moan out.

"I think I can make this more interesting." said Guildias when he stopped what he was doing, take off his precum stained gloves, and reached out for the jar of honey. The boy didn't know what he was talking about as he can't see from the blindfold and was pretty frustrated as Guildias stopped pleasuring him. The blond inspector dipped his right index finger into the jar and gathered up honey to coat his finger. After he had enough honey, the man spread the boy's legs and instantly stroking the entrance before jamming it in carefully.

"Aaaah... that hurts." the boy cried as he was feeling some pain in his anus.

"It'll feel good soon; just give it some time." Guildias said as he carefully pushed in his finger into his entrance. Once the finger was halfway in, Guildias resumed to where he left off as he began to take the tip of the boy's erection into his mouth and sucking him gently. Guys gasped lightly as the pleasure returned to his body, which made him forget about the slight pain from the anus. Guildias started to make his way down to half his cock and massaging the base with his tongue, causing Guys to moan loudly. Soon, the pain had faded away, replaced by fresh waves of pleasure as Guildias finger began to rub the sensitive spot.

The boy brought his hands to the back of Guildias head and begin to stroke his hair with his fingers as Guildias' mouth went further down to his manhood and begin to move his head up and down while his tongue roughly rubbed the sensitive area of the shaft. While Guildias was orally pleasuring him, he began to pumping his little hole, his finger going in and out while rubbing the sweet spot. Guys panted heavily as he felt that he was in a furnace. He felt light-headed and sweaty.

After a few minutes, Guys was getting close to climax as Guildias worked up the pace of his sucking and the fingering. Guys couldn't help but buck into the man's waiting mouth. The man was surprised by the blindfolded boy desperate move for release, and decided to slow his pace down just to tease him. "I'm going to...Aaah" Guys moaned and without any warning, the boy came into the Guildias' mouth. When the man tasted the essence, he swallowed half of the load before taking his mouth off Guy's organ and left the rest of the load shoot all over his face and chest. While cumming, Guys' body was completely numb as it kept releasing, making even more of a mess as it landed on Guildias, the floor, and on his chest.

When it was all over a couple of seconds later, Guys' shaft was now soft and the boy tilted back his head, trying to catch his breath. As for Guildias, he was looking at the mess that Guys made and snorted. "I cannot believe that you hold it in this long, I must say that I'm quite impressed." he exclaimed. The Inspector leaned up to Guys' chest as he licked and cleaned off the sperm with his tongue as if it was his favorite treat which made Guys shiver, then he reached up to Guys and give him a quick kiss.

"Get up." Guildias instructed and pulled up Guys by the hands. Once the boy did what he said not knowing what to do as he was still blindfolded, Guildias began to undo his pants and dropped them on the floor. Once the man sat down, he was ready to take on Guys. "Come to me." he said as he brought Guys' body closer to him and turned him around so his back was facing him. He began to lower the boy's body so that his erect manhood can get into the boy's body.

Guys gasped in pain when Guildias' erection entered him completely at once. Guildias stopped what he's doing so he can give Guys some time to get used to his shaft since he didn't want to ruin him. His patience has been paid off as Guys cried out in pleasure as the man's cock was rubbing his sensitive spot. Guildias took that as a signal to go faster and started to dive in and out from the bottom of the boy.

The boy's face was red with desire as he never felt this good before as he was begging and moaning for pleasure. Guys was surprised as he never knew that this man, the very one who is mysterious yet sadistic can make him feel this good that his mind went blank. Guildias was also surprised that Guys was still so tight after all of the penetration he received by many people including him for the past couple months and still having fun without torturing the boy. Guildias began to reach in front of the boy and pumping his shaft while rubbing the sensitive tip with his hand.

"God you are so tight..." Guildias moaned. The man reached the boy's chin from behind to turn his face to him and they both gave each other a deep kiss as their tongue met with each other and danced around, while he was going harder and faster with his thrusting. At the very beginning, Guys thought the he was going to die under the man's hands tonight, but this night showed that Guildias had a romantic side and he haven't been showing his passionate side towards the boy.

It didn't take long for Guildias to reach to his climax as he gave his final thrust and came into the boy, firing his sperm against his sensitive spot. It didn't take long for Guys to reach to orgasm as he leaned his back and took hold of Guildias as he came all over the man's hand and his jism landed all over his thighs and legs. Once it was all over they both caught their breath, relaxing for a few minutes. The boy got up from the man just to be un-penetrated and fell to the floor as he was exhausted. Guildias smirked at this, put back his pants on, undid Guys' Blindfold, and picked up the boy with his arms and brought him out of the room.

It was very late at the time and no prisoners were up to see the inspector carrying Guys back to his cell. While being carried, Guys smiled up to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Guildias beamed at this and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once they reached to his cell, Guildias put Guys on the bed for him to sleep on and was ready to leave.

"Thanks, for everything" the boy whispered.

"No problem. See you later." Guildias said with a small twisted grin, and with that he left out of the cell. The boy fell asleep and he thought that this night will be the night he will never forget.


End file.
